Confusion
by bouncingbob2
Summary: A lone Octoling wakes up on the beach with no memory of what he was, or if he is even from this place. The worse thing is, he wakes up near Inkopolis! More than likely, this will be a bit of slice of life while he tries to figure out what he is. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Just a quick note, the main character is an Octoling. If you search on Google "male octoling", the second image is how I imagine the main character, minus the chest plate and goggles. Later, I'll put that picture as the story cover so it's easier to find. Anyway, here's hoping that this story doesn't end up being such a failure as my last one, Miracles. Anyway, on with the story.**

Blue sky. That is all that I saw when I opened my eyes. I don't know what happened to me before now, but all that I do know, is that I hurt like hell. Groaning, I try to get up, but all that I manage to do is to enter a sitting position. I take a look at my surroundings and I notice that im on a beach. What in the world happened to me before now? As a matter of fact, the only main thing that I remember is my name, which is Mark. I took a quick glance at the water and noticed my reflection, what was I? I still looked similar to a human, but my hair was some dark green tentacles. I had green pupils, with a black coloring around my eyes. I had what looked like basic clothing on. Just a black t-shirt black shorts. I also had black boots and gloves on. I tried to dunk my hands in the water in a attempt to wash my face in case if I was seeing things, but when touched the water, it started to sting badly. I recoiled back a few feet, and yelped because of the sudden pain. This must have attracted some attention because I heard a gasp near me. I turned to the sound and noticed something, or someone else that looked similar to me, but had different tentacles for the hair, I also noticed that her's were sky blue-ish in color. She had some sort of weapon pointed at me, not knowing what is was, I didn't know if I should be on the receiving end of this, so I played it cautious.

"What is an Octoling doing here? And why are your tentacles green and not red?" She asked me while still pointing her weapon at me.

"I don't even know what I am, what you are, or why I am even here in the first place. I don't even remember anything before 30 seconds from now. I just woke up here. What even is an 'Octoling'?" I told her. She started to eye me down and then she lowered her weapon.

"I trust you, one reason being that all the Octolings that I've seen never have green tentacles. Also I'm really good at spotting liars. Do you remember your name at least?" She asked me, still keeping her distance.

"It's Mark. For some reason, that's all I can remember. What is your's?"

She hesitated for a second deciding wether or not to tell him, but she know for a fact that he is not a normal Octoling seeing as she knows there doesn't exist a green colored Octoling. "The name's Korra. Follow me, we need to get you somewhere, people here are not exactly as trustworthy as I am with your race." She said as she gestured me to follow her to what looked like a city. I noticed on a sign that we passed that this place was apparently called "Inkopolis." She had me walk through some alley ways to get where ever we were going. On the way there that I noticed that there were other people very similar to Korra, I'm guessing this "Inkopolis" is their main town or city or something. Our stop was a grate in the ground in the middle of an alley way.

"Umm, what are we doing here?" I asked here.

"Remember, because of what you technically are, other people won't hesitate to splat you." She told me. I responded with simply, "Splat? Why is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Wow. You really know nothing…" She said as she started to think of something, "When you get splat, unless it's in a game called 'Turf Wars', you die." She answered my question.

"Oh. You guys really don't like these 'Octolings' then. I guess im glad I met you." I said back with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh crap. Since you don't know anything, you don't know how to turn into your octo form?" I shook my head after she said that. "Ugh. Let me explain it then."

 **-10 min of explaining, and then traveling through the grate-**

"Wow, if I didn't believe you before, I sure believe you now from how you act." She laughed as a faceplanted coming out of the other end.

"Yes… Very funny…" I said as I wiped the dust off my shirt, "Where are we exactly?"

"We are in a place called Octo Valley. I know someone who lives here that will be able to give you a place to sleep for now." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, my guess is, since you don't know where you come from, I don't think you are going to get back there any time soon, so you need somewhere to sleep." She answered. I shrugged and replyed with a simple 'Fair enough'. She again told me to follow her to what looked like a small but basic house. When we got to the front door, Korra had knocked on the door and we heard a faint 'Coming' through the door. Who ended up answering the door looked like to be a much older version of an Inkling. She saw Korra first and said. "Ah, it's good to see you Ag-", but mid sentence he noticed me behind Korra and grabbed Korra inside and left me out there.

"Alrighty then. Umm… I guess I'll just wait here then." was all that I could say to what just happened.

 **(Point of View change to Korra)**

"What are you doing with one of them lass? You know what he is right?" the old inkling asked.

"Yes, Cap'n, I know that he is an Octoling, but he has amnesia and I _know_ he is not lying. I'm completely sure of this from the way he has acted on the way here, and the fact that he had no armor, no ink tank, and no weapon of any kind when I found him," I told Cap'n Cuttlefish, "I don't even think he is from Octaria, as you noticed, his tentacles are green, the Octarians that we've been fighting have all had red tentacles."

"Hmm, you are right, and I know that you are always right when it comes to spotting liars. For the time being, he can use the guest room to sleep at for now." Cuttlefish said.

"Don't you worry, and the second I see him doing anything fishy, he will be splatted." I assured him to which he replied with a simple 'Alright.'

 **(Point of View change to Mark)**

I was looking around this place noticing all these different floating platforms. I don't know why this place was like this, but it sure was cool. I was snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of the door opening. I looked over to it to see the old Inkling walking out of the small house with Korra behind him.

"Alright laddie, you can stay here for the time being, if Korra here trusts you, I trust you, but don't you dare try any funny business. My name's Cap'n Cuttlefish by the way." He told me.

"Thank you Cuttlefish, I promise I won't be any trouble." I told them as he gestured me inside the house, with a quick goodbye to Korra as she went back to Inkopolis.

 **A/N: Alright. There was the first chapter of my new story. My plan is not to make this one fail like my other one. If you are noticing some similarities to other Splatoon fanfics, that is because there are some ideas from different fanfics that kind of inspired me to write this. The other reason is that those fanfics stopped getting updates, so I wanted to make a new story. So with that, I hope you enjoy this new story, peace!**


	2. Update 1

If you are thinking this story is dead even after the first chapter, it is not. Right now it's a mixture of being very busy and trying to figure out how to continue the story. Yes, this story was fairly unplanned. I was trying to shoot for last friday (December 18th) and that didn't work out. I was busy practically the day after uploading this story.


	3. Chapter 2

As I walked into Cuttlefish's house, I noticed there must have been some sort of magical effect or something because I swear the house looked smaller on the outside. Either way, it was a pretty nice house for being so secluded, something perfect for someone that is retired.

"Follow me, this way to the bedroom you'll be staying in." Cuttlefish beckoned me snapping me out of my thoughts gesturing to a door. I opened the door and noticed that in the room, there was a window, a simple but comfortable looking bed, a dresser, and a closet. "It looks nice, thank you Cuttlefish." I told to Cuttlefish after turning back towards him. "It's fine, it's the least I can do while tryin' to help you get your memories back laddie. Now I'm pretty tired right now, so I'm going to go to bed, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me or Korra here." Cuttlefish replied motioning to Korra. "Yea, I kinda live here too. I tend to prefer a more quiet area when I want to unwind and sleep. I'm not as much of a fan of the hustle and bustle of Inkopolis. Definitely better than Inkopolis Square, I hear there's a recent duo akin to Callie And Marie that's rising in popularity over there, I believe their names are Pearl and Marine? I've heard things about them but not alot." Korra says, "Well, until we find out more about where you come from, this is the room you'll be sleeping in for now, there's a TV in the main room with a radio if your bored, there's obviously the kitchen when you are hungry, and since this place is secluded, you'll be fine to leave the house, but I wouldn't recommend going out into Inkopolis Plaza since you'll probably get arrested or more than likely, just splatted on sight." She explains. "Yea, I don't think that would be very fun." I say while giving a nervous chuckle, "I think for right now, I'm just gonna stay in here to take this in, maybe try and get some of my memories back if I can." "Alright, well for now I'll just be in the living room for now, oh wait, one last thing, there's a bunch of spare clothes in the drawer, so feel free to use it, they've never been used, I don't even know why Cuttlefish even has them in the first place." Korra explains as leaving me in the room. I turned around to look at the mirror that's on the dresser to get a better look at myself, I still look the same, I don't know why I would look any different from before, but I still wanted to look in the mirror to soak this in, where did I come from, why can't I remember anything? Trying to figure any of this out was starting to frustrate me so I figured I should just get some rest and sleep, I was getting tired as well, maybe going to sleep would help. I walked over to the bed, laid down in it and closed my eyes.

I open my eyes to see a void that I am floating in. I try to look around to no avail since I just see more of the same, an empty void. I try calling out but no words seemed to be able to come out of my mouth. The more time that went by, the more worried I became. Shortly after I was slowly being able to see, it was very blurry at the moment, but I started to be able to see some images. Unfortunately, they never got any clearer, all I could make out was someone… Writing on a piece of paper? I couldn't make out the writing due to it being too blurry, but after whatever it was, was done, they got up and walked somewhere before the image faded away into the void and then a bright white light engulfing my vision and waking up back in the bed of the Guest room I was staying in. I woke up in a cold sweat from that nightmare. Was it a memory of mine? It could've been anything at this rate, but I feel like I should tell Korra if she's here. Before I do, this shirt and shorts I'm wearing are too tight for my liking, I'm going to find something else to wear.

 ** **(5 minutes later.)****

I ended up finding some basic black shorts to wear with a green stripe on the side and a green shirt with some sort of image on it, probably some brand that I don't know of, and left the room. I headed downstairs to the living room to see if Korra was there, and sure enough, she was. "Hey Korra, how are you?" I asked, "Good morning to you too. Did you sleep alright?" She asked. I responded with, "Sortof. I'm not sure right now, but I think I may have seen something in my dream, I'm going to guess it was a fraction of a memory." "Really? What did you see?" She asked with some actual interest suprisingly. "Not much. It was really blurry and short. All I could make out was someone, maybe me, writing something down and walking away." I told her. "Interesting, well I have some good news anyway, I think you might actually be able to go to Inkopolis Plaza after all, you remember that duo I was talking to you about? Well turns out, one of them, is actually an Octoling herself, they're called Pearl and Marina, Marina's the Octoling. So if one is a popular star like that, surely one other octoling they wouldn't mind, especially if you are dressed a little more like them, and the fact that you don't have red colored tentacles like the other octolings." She explained to me. "Yea, well, I guess we can try later to go back up and see?" I asked. "Yea, we should do that, but for now, I don't feel like going up, let's get some breakfast." She said, getting up and a well timed stomach growl from me.

 ** **Yes, I am finally back, I'm going to use this chapter to see and gauge interest to see if people would actually want to see me continue this story. If I do continue this story, I'll definitely make the chapters longer than the usual 1k words, around a minimum of 1.5k, but shooting for 2k. The short length of this chapter is again, only to see if people are interested in me continuing this story. A couple of things, 1. With the recent release of Splatoon 2, this story is set in between the two games, just before Callie gets captured from the campaign, and 2. Anyone reading this, let's have a vote, who do you want to be the inevitable love interest for Mark? Korra or Marina? I do have plans to make Marina a main character in this aswell.****


	4. Chapter 3

****Hey guys, so far the feed back has been 3/4 positive with one just not making sense, so I**** **'** ** **m going to continue, I will say though, I'm going to try and get these chapters out as soon as I can, I know where I want to go in the story and the general in between, I'm just trying to think on the fly the details of going there, so please just bear with me. Oh, and the status on the Love Interest poll is so far 1-1, Unless I missed a review. Also, in this story o' mine, the Inklings view on Octolings are that similar to a time after the end of Segregation. Most people didn't care about colors and whites being together, but some people still didn't like it, but didn't do anything.****

Shortly after eating some breakfast, we headed out to go and check out Inkopolis Square since that was were Pearl and Marina were more popular to be able to check them out. Thankfully this time, trying to get into the kettle wasn't as embarrassing as it was when I came here. At first we came out of the Kettle into Inkopolis Plaza. As we exited the kettle, some inklings did see us, but after seeing that I was with an inkling, some look disgusted, some just shrugged it off.

"Well, that proved my theory. It seems that the fact that an Octoling became famous, it seems a lot of Inklings don't really care about seeing another Octoling. Although I am seeing a lot of them still don't like the idea. My guess is that if an Octoling does decide to come to live in Inkopolis, they can, but it seems not many choose to do so." Korra says mostly to herself.

"Why exactly do a lot of you Inklings don't like Octolings in the first place?" I ask really wanting to know the reason.

"Well, it started with Captain Cuttlefish back in his prime, the leader of the Octoling army Octavio and him used to be good friends, but Octavio wanted the Great Zapfish to himself, the giant thing currently wrapped around the tower there," She says while pointing towards the top of the tower, "That Zapfish is one of the main sources of power for the whole of Inkopolis. Anyway, Octavio wanted this to power all of his machines, but still being respectful for his friend at the time, challenged Cuttlefish to a duel for the Zapfish. Cuttlefish was reluctant to do so, fearing that it would ruin their friendship, but ultimately agreed anyway. Cuttlefish ended up winning the duel, and Octavio resented him for it, this duel killing their friendship, both going their separate ways with Cuttlefish leaving with the Zapfish. Fast forward to just recently, Octavio stole the Great Zapfish, but thankfully a certain unknown Inkling managed to defeat Octavio and get the Great Zapfish back. But, the main enemy I hear that was fighting the Inklings were Octolings like yourself. That's why back then Inklings didn't like Octolings, and frankly why I almost splatted you, but it does seem as though times are changing, and thankfully for the better." She explained.

"Well then. Seems like you guys have gone through a lot." I answered with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Yea, so when some inklings aren't as keen to meet you, don't get mad at them, we just haven't had the best of history with them, Anyway, the next grate that we have to go through is just over here." She says as we walked through the Plaza to get to the other grate. We got stared from a lot of Inklings, most un-interested, some of suprise, and a few of disgust. Either way, we made it to the grate to get to Inkopolis Square quicker.

 ** **(One trip through a grate later)****

"Huh, doesn't look much different from the Plaza." I said to Korra. "Yea, it's fairly new actually, at least a newer part of the city as compared to the Plaza. First, it seems that Pearl and Marina are in the middle of their show, let's head over there to check it out." As she said that we walked over to the window where they do their show, unfortunately it just was about over because as they got there, they just started to do their signature phrase, "Stay off the hook, don't get cooked!" they both proclaimed. As the camera crew signaled a cut and they went back to their table as they seem to chat for a bit between themselves. Alot of the Inklings leaving to go do their own things. After a minute or two, when they noticed that they still had some Inklings looking through the glass with their cameras, they looked towards them while smiling and waving, when Marina looked at me and did almost a double take looking at me. Pearl noticed her surprised expression and looked towards where she was looking at and saw me, and had a little bit of a double take similar to that of Marinas. Marina looked in my direction and motioned to me to head to the left side of the glass. I pointed to me as to say "Me?", with her response being her nodding her head. I looked towards Korra, she was a little more confused to see this, but shrugged going along with it. We both walked over to the other end of the glass with Marina and Pearl coming out of a door.

"Well this is certainly interesting, I didn't think there was another Octoling that was in Inkopolis. My name's Marina, what's yours?" Marina asked me, I replied with, "My name is Mark."

"Hey, don't forget about me! My name's Pearl!" Pearl had responded with feeling a little left out that Marina forgot to mention her.

"Oh, sorry about that Pearl." Marina said to Pearl who instantly forgave her.

"Anyway, my name's Korra," Korra chimed in with, "You wouldn't have seen him before, he just moved in recently and I'm just showing him around. I had heard that there was an Octoling who was a pop star in another region of Inkopolis, so I took him her to hopefully catch one of your shows to show him that he really isn't alone as an Octoling." She said putting her hand on my shoulder, while I was nodding in response.

"Well Mark, you are going to like it here in Inkopolis, trust me." Marina said. Pearl chiming in with, "You certainly will, I can vouch for her.", causing Marina to chuckle and look over at pearl with a playful little smile.

"Anyway, we have some shops we need to head to, it was fun being able to talk to you guys." Korra said to the pop duo.

"Alright, you guys have fun, if you ever want to chat, don't be afraid to stop by!" Marina said the duo walking away with Pearl nodding next to her they walked back into their studio. Korra motioning for me to follow her as we walked to what looked like a dark green shop.

 ** **(Meanwhile with Pearl and Marina)****

"That was an interesting duo." Pearl chimed with.

"Call it me being paranoid, but something seemed off, but it's probably just me." Marina responded with before turning to Pearl continuing their last conversation before they saw Mark and Korra.

 ** **(Back to Korra and Mark)****

"So why didn't we just tell them the truth?" I asked Korra wondering why we didn't just tell them that I had amnesia. "Also, it's good to know you consider me a friend."

"Well, wouldn't you think that it would be weird if we told an Inkling and Octoling that we barely knew other than the show that you can't remember anything other than your name." Korra said to me with a look that screamed, "are you stupid?"

I thought for a second before replying, "That's a good point. Thank you for saying something before I did." Korra nodded. "Anyway, where are we going exactly?" I asked her.

"We're heading to Ammo Knights, which is another reason we went to Inkopolis Square specifically since the store moved over here" She answered, I asked again by saying, "What exactly are we getting here?"

"We are getting you a Splattershot Jr. A lot of Inklings are going to think it's weird if you don't attend any Turf Wars, so we are getting you the starting blaster." She explained as we entered the store. Sheldon noticing that Korra, one of his favorite customers, came into the store.

"Welcome Korra, it's good to see you, what can I do for yoooo…" He started to trail off as he saw me, "Huh, another Octoling, that's kinda cool to see, I'm guessing you are with Korra?" He asked

"Yea, he's with me, he's actually moved into Inkopolis while we solve a problem of his, so in the meantime, I figured to see if you had a Splattershot Jr. In stock so we can get him started with Turf Wars." Korra explained.

"Ooo, exciting, you are going to have your first turf war soon! Yes, I believe I have one in stock, and since it's for someone starting off and that you are such a good customer, it'll be on the house." Sheldon explained.

"Are you sure? I have the money to pay for it." Korra asked trying to be honest.

"Ah don't worry about it, just glad to see a fresh new face entering Turf Wars for the first time." Sheldon explains as he hands the Splattershot Jr. To Korra, who hands it over to me. I get a feel for it in my hands. The handle and trigger are comfortable in enough, Sheldon also hands me a tank which I strap to my back and connect to the Splatter shot Jr. Although, since it was so blocky in design, the front of it wasn't as comfortable to hold, but I guess that's what I expect for a beginning… blaster?

"So what exactly is a Turf War?" I ask.

"He doesn't know?" Sheldon asks, surprised, looking over at Korra.

"Again, he moved over here, where he comes from, they don't really have Turf Wars." Korra explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Trust me, it's a fun sport to play, trust me." Sheldon tells us.

"I'll take your word on it." I say to him.

"Anyway, we have somewhere else to be, see you later!" Korra says, waving over to Sheldon with Sheldon waving back. As we leave the store, I turn to Korra to ask, "Okay, what is a Turf War?" Without turning to me, she replies, "I'll explain once we get back to Cuttlefish's house, it'll be easier to explain while watching a live Turf War." I sigh in slight frustration, but move on while stating, "Alright." as we walk back to get to Cuttlefish's House.

 ** **And there's the third chapter, I made sure to make it longer, and I think I achieved that by passing 1.8k words. I hope you guys still like this story because my self conscious is screaming to me that this is shit. The Korra v. Marina poll still stands at a score of 1-1 as of me writing this chapter.****

 ** **(Why is my word program saying this is 2k total words, but FF is saying this is just over 1.8k total? Weird)****


End file.
